


Morning

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Cullavellan One-Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to kiss Quizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

She threw back her head, arms stretching, shoulders cracking, and gave a little moan.  
He found it hard to swallow.  
"Sleep well, Commander?" She asked him.  
"I, uh-" Nightmares and worse had kept him up most of the night. "It was alright."  
"Mm." The Inquisitor rubbed some grit from her eye, then threw her head back again, blinking up at him from where she sat at the breakfast table.  
He found himself staring back.  
Her lips were parted. He could just see the tip of her pink tongue between her teeth, eyes looking so wide, blinking slow and heavy with sleep.  
"Cullen?"  
_I could kiss you,_  he thought.  _Curl my thumb across your cheek, bend to you, my mouth on your soft, sweet-_  
"Cullen." She snapped her fingers between their faces.  
"Maker." He took a step back. "I'm sorry, I-"  
She frowned, worried, then grinned. "You need to get more sleep."  
"I... yes. That's it." He stepped backward, retreating. "Enjoy your breakfast."  
But she had already forgotten the moment, moving bread from the center basket onto her plate.   
_I could kiss you._  
Cullen shook himself, leaning into the door as he left.   
_Maker, what am I thinking?_


End file.
